


Bros' party

by Edgar_Nyan, Justforbad_bros, l_root



Series: Bros' party [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Pool, Pool Party, mentions of - Freeform, mild embarassement, ushiten
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgar_Nyan/pseuds/Edgar_Nyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_root/pseuds/l_root
Summary: "Il quasi-supereroe in questione continuò: «Queste persone chiedono una festa! Ed è nostro preciso compito trovare la maniera di dargliela!».A quel punto scattò qualcosa nella mente di Kuroo, che per un istante si vide incoronato dal già citato popolo della piscina, acclamato ed osannato come un salvatore.«Hai ragione, bro», disse con tono solenne, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, «non possiamo certo lasciare delusi questi poveri invitati. E sia. Facciamolo». Poi si voltò verso il sole che cominciava la sua parabola discendente, mostrando le spalle agli altri, ed aggiunse: «… Per loro»."





	1. Day

**Author's Note:**

> Le due coautrici, Edgar_Nyan e Justforbad_bros, sono le menti che hanno partorito questa... cosa. E che gentilmente mi hanno incatenata alla scrivania e costretta a scrivere. Ogni reazione allergica a questa storia è da imputare a loro due.

****

Kuroo Tetsurou si fermò ad ammirare il proprio lavoro con le mani sui fianchi. I tavoli con gli snack e le bevande erano pronti, lo stereo e le casse erano stati collocati in una _safe zone_ e aveva passato la notte a creare una playlist semplicemente irresistibile. La piscina al centro risplendeva azzurrina ed emanava un leggero odore di cloro (dal momento che era stata appena pulita).

Il capitano della Nekoma sorrideva con un’espressione arrogantemente compiaciuta, nella sua posa trionfante e statuaria, ormai completamente dimentico del caldo e della sfacchinat–

« _Kuroo_! Smetti di fare la principessina e vienimi a dare una mano!».

«M-Maledizione, Bokuto! Sempre a far casino! Stavo avendo un mio momento, qui!», esclamò. «Fa’ rotolare quel fusto di birra e non rompere!».

Koutarou Bokuto riposò le braccia subito dopo aver varcato il cancello. I suoi capelli erano più argentei del solito, la maglia grigio scura madida di sudore. Sospirò sonoramente.

«Si può sapere perché la festa l’abbiamo organizzata entrambi ma sono io quello che deve fare tutti i lavori pesanti?».

«Ma è ovvio», ghignò il moro: «Perché questa è casa dei miei e ciò fa di me il solo e unico direttore dei lavori». Gli posò la mano sulla spalla, parlando soavemente: «Un giorno anche tu potrai godere di questi privilegi con qualcun altro, _don’t mind_ ».

« _TSK_ », esclamò Bokuto in risposta, «invece di sparare cazzate mettiti una maglietta e dammi una mano!». In effetti, la reginetta-di-casa-Kuroo (per – palesemente – evitare di abbronzarsi a chiazze) era in soli shorts e infradito – non esattamente l’outfit ideale per chi si prepara ad un lavoro pesante… non che questa fosse comunque la sua intenzione.

Ad ogni modo, Bokuto pensò di essersi fatto sfruttare abbastanza, cosicché il capitano della Nekoma fu costretto a spostare e collegare il fusto dove aveva precedentemente posizionato le bevande.

 

* * *

 

 

Tutto era incominciato quando, in pausa dall’allenamento, Kenma aveva ammesso di non essere mai stato in una piscina in vita sua. Il discorso poi era virato sulle vacanze nei vari resort che avevano fatto nella loro vita gli altri componenti della squadra, e Kuroo si era lasciato imprudentemente scappare che non era mai stato in posti del genere perché i suoi avevano una casa in periferia con giardino e piscina. Esatto, _imprudentemente_ , perché non appena venne fuori che il capitano aveva goduto per anni di una simile fortuna senza condividerla si scatenò una sorta di ammutinamento e la squadra _pretese_ di essere invitata in tale oasi a godersi un giorno di ferie. Kuroo si maledisse in tutte le lingue che conosceva, ma ormai era troppo tardi per riparare alla svista. Quella banda di casinari…

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, pensando a come farla pagare amaramente ad ognuno di loro (li avrebbe stremati a furia di ricezioni, oh, se l’avrebbe fatto), quando notò lo sguardo interessato di Kenma. Era un evento così raro e fugace che probabilmente solo Kuroo era in grado di non lasciarselo sfuggire, conoscendolo da tanto tempo – e, soprattutto, avendo fatto del far sorridere Kenma un lavoro a tempo pieno.

Il ragazzo non aveva mai trovato motivo di divertimento o gioia in qualcosa che non fosse lui stesso a procurarsi, come, ad esempio, quando si comprava un nuovo videogioco. Negli anni Kuroo aveva imparato a leggere quell’espressione particolare, impercettibilmente eccitata ed impaziente. E, ovviamente, non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire nessuna occasione per renderlo felice.

Il problema era che la prospettiva di stare in piscina per la prima volta con _quei_ compagni di squadra non era molto allettante – e come dargli torto. Kenma non era certo basso come Yaku, ma non sapeva nuotare. E sebbene Kuroo fosse il primo a credere nella filosofia del “buttali in acqua, che poi imparano”, non intendeva nel modo più assoluto lasciare Kenma nelle mani maldestre di Yamamoto o, ancora peggio, in quelle scoordinate di Lev.

Propose dunque di invitare – com’è che si chiamava?, piccoletto, salti incredibili… ecco!,  Shouyou Hinata, che aveva un incredibile ascendente su di lui. Ma probabilmente il pel di carota avrebbe voluto portarsi dietro il _suo_ alzatore, e allora sta’ sicuro che anche il capitano e il vice capitano li avrebbero seguiti a tutti i costi da bravi genitori… _Nah_ , troppa gente.

Stava per ritirare la proposta quando i ragazzi – capitanati, ovviamente, da Taketora Yamamoto – fecero fronte comune e applaudirono la grande idea di invitare _tutta_ la Karasuno. E con questo era evidente che puntassero alla presenza, in costume da bagno, della loro bellissima manager. Solitamente Kuroo era leader autorevole, ma si trovò alle strette e fu costretto a cedere, pur di realizzare il suo obiettivo – anche il maestro delle provocazioni, Tetsurou Kuroo, aveva un’anima pura, in fondo.

 

* * *

 

 

Di certo sarebbe stato impossibile organizzare una festa per così tante persone in poco tempo tutto da solo, così Kuroo decise di chiedere aiuto al complice perfetto per queste situazioni.

«Come sta il mio gufo preferito?».

«Gatto», rispose una voce spavalda, dall’altra parte del telefono, «a cosa devo il _dis_ piacere?».

«Non fare così, Bokuto», rise il capitano della Nekoma, «ti ricordo che di solito sei tu a sfiancarmi con le tue richieste e io, da persona gentile quale solo, ti assecondo sempre… o _quasi_ sempre», sogghignò.

Quando Kuroo si avvaleva di quel suo tono mellifluo, Bokuto sapeva che stava per essere intortato – spesso in qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto. Ma non aveva voglia di pensare a delle contromosse mentali (troppo sbattimento), l’importante era che non la facesse lunga.

Invece fu così entusiasta dell’idea da frantumare il timpano del moro.

«HEY HEY HEY! Dunque anche il super intelligente Kuroo a volte ha bisogno del mio preziosissimo contributo!». Gongolò, ma si interruppe all’improvviso e dal ricevitore si sentì un’altra voce, più lontana, e il tono di Bokuto si fece più remissivo: «È Kuroo! Sì, sì, arrivo! … D’accordo, ma… resta ancora dieci minuti!» – con chi stava parlando? – « … No, ma ascolta, è un’idea perfetta! Senti qua, Akaashi…» – ah, ecco – «Una festa in piscina da lui con la sua squadra e la Karasuno –»

« _Wait_!», lo interruppe, «Bokuto, almeno _chiedimelo_ prima di invitare altra gente a casa mia!».

«Che?», ribatté il ragazzo dai capelli argentati: «Non esiste che organizzi una festa e non ci sia Akaashi!».

Kuroo sospirò, sorridendo: «Immagino sia nel pacchetto… D’accordo, d’accordo. Non so dove metteremo tutte queste persone, ma ci faremo venire qualche idea. Piuttosto, caro Bokuto…», il gufo non poteva vederlo, ma stava ghignando maliziosamente, «che fate ed Akaashi? Vi esercitate in qualche battuta, per caso?».

«EH –», esclamò dall’altra parte del cellulare, «c-certo! Ci stiamo _allenando_ da ore… duramente…». Anche a distanza, sapeva che si stava passano la mano libera tra i capelli in modo impacciato.

“E bravo il mio Bokuto”, pensò sorridendo, mentre chiudeva la chiamata.

 

* * *

 

 

Ad ogni modo, tra un intoppo e l’altro, la festa si era organizzata. E, se ve lo steste chiedendo, sì, nella piscina dei genitori di Kuroo riuscirono ad entrarci tre squadre di pallavolo. Certo, non potevano sfidarsi ai 100 metri farfalla, ma per i propositi della festa lo spazio bastava e avanzava.

I ragazzi interagivano con naturalezza senza bisogno di supervisione, cosa particolarmente gradita ai due organizzatori della festa, che ogni tanto gettavano occhiate per controllare che ogni cosa fosse al proprio posto. Loro erano fieri leoni e quel giardino la loro savana. Comunque, fatta eccezione per un angolo depresso al tavolo delle bibite formato da Tanaka, Yamamoto, Inuoka e Shibayama (sul serio, come avrebbero potuto pensare che Shimizu avrebbe accettato di venire in quel covo di testosterone…?), gli altri si stavano rilassando e godendo a proprio modo la freschezza della piscina.

Kenma era in piedi dove l’acqua era più bassa, gli arrivava esattamente sotto il petto. Accanto a lui, Lev si ergeva pressoché asciutto – e la sua pelle dannatamente chiara rifletteva la luce del primo pomeriggio come un pannello solare! – e Hinata – cui l’altezza dell’acqua rappresentava già un problema – stava evidentemente mostrandogli qualche trucco per sentirsi a suo agio a nuotare.

«… e poi _PO-POW!_ , e _ZYUUN!_ , uno dopo l’altro, e vedrai che andrà tutto bene!», esclamò agitando le braccia.

Da dietro passò Kei Tsukishima: «Meno male che gliel’hai spiegato chiaramente, adesso è in una botte di ferro», e si immerse allontanandosi.

«M-ma! Sarai bravo tu, Tsukishima!!», ribatté Hinata, agitandosi nell’acqua come un pulcino di corvo.

Kenma ignorò lo scambio di battute e sospirò: «Ma tanto dopo oggi non credo andrò mai in piscina, non è proprio necessario imparare ora…», e meno male, perché così Hinata si distrasse ed evitò di saltare sulle spalle del proprio compagno di squadra. Un inquietante Kageyama osservava tutta la scena da sotto l’ombra del portico, bevendo dalla cannuccia in piccolo cartone di latte che con tutta probabilità si era portato da casa.

«Ma no!», sorrise Hinata: «Nuotare è bellissimo! E una volta che impari non puoi più dimenticartelo!».

«Ha ragione», gli fece eco Lev: «E poi potrai partecipare ai giochi in acqua o alle gare di tuffi!». Detto questo prese Hinata e lo caricò sulle spalle. Il pel di carota in quel momento acquistò una tale altezza che i suoi occhi brillarono e sicuramente lo sentirono esultare anche nelle case vicine.

«Osserva, Kenma, guarda come –»

« _LEV_ ».

Il giappo-russo si congelò seduta stante. Conosceva benissimo quella voce. Non aveva certo bisogno di voltarsi per vedere a chi appartenesse, ma lo fece comunque: Yaku – entrambi emisero un grido di terrore –, sebbene fosse solo la metà di Lev (contando anche Hinata, un terzo), non solo non era per nulla intimidito, ma l’ombra che lo riempiva completamente lo rendeva paurosamente minaccioso.

«Lev», riprese Yaku, «non ti pare che non ci sia spazio per lanciarlo? Finiresti per colpire qualcuno o fare male ad Hinata stesso». Il suo sguardo non ammetteva repliche e il gigante provvide immediatamente a rimettere in acqua un altrettanto atterrito piccolo corvo.

«Hinata, ricordati di mettere la crema solare. In acqua ci si abbronza molto più velocemente», disse gentilmente Sugawara, raggiungendo il gruppo e superandolo. Yaku lanciò un’ultima occhiata intimidatoria a Lev e poi seguì il ragazzo con il neo sotto l’occhio – ODDIO, la sua espressione ritornò inoffensiva nel giro di un nanosecondo, quel nanetto era inquietante!

Yaku e Sugawara si sedettero a bordo piscina, immergendo in acqua soltanto i piedi. Come delle mamme che si godono un istante di riposo mentre i propri figli giocano con i loro amichetti, i due si misero a chiacchierare indisturbati senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il fatto che stessero spettegolando sui propri compagni di squadra. Un placido Asahi Azumane nuotò verso di loro – probabilmente in cerca di qualche adulto con cui parlare – dopo essere stato lasciato da Nishinoya per la gara di tuffi appena inauguratasi. Evitò il gruppo di schiacciatori della Fukurodani che aveva improvvisato una pallavolo ad eliminazione – ma l’accortezza purtroppo non poté nulla contro la sua proverbiale sfortuna, poiché Saruki lo prese in pieno con una schiacciata troppo potente (in lontananza si sentì la risatina di Daichi). Meno male che la palla era di gomma.

«Asahi, questo me l’ha dato prima Kuroo, ha detto che lo puoi tenere a bordo piscina se ti serve», disse Sugawara. Sorridendo porse all’asso della Karasuno quello che si rivelò essere un posacenere – l’alzatore se la rise malignamente sotto i baffi.

Asahi non sapeva più che pesci pigliare: «Perché pensano tutti che sia un teppista…».

«Sarà colpa di quella tua voce da fumatore», suggerì Suga.

«O dal fatto che porti i capelli come un artista fallito», rincarò Yaku.

«O dal tribale che hai sul sedere –»

«COSA?», esclamò Yaku, malignamente interessato.

«S-suga, smettila di spargere la voce che –»

«Questa la voglio sentire», si intromise Tsukishima, accompagnato da Yamaguchi, interrompendo il debole tentativo di Asahi di difendersi. Solitamente il biondo non si concedeva mai di bighellonare con loro del terzo anno, perciò Suga non poté che essere contento del suo ingresso e decise dunque di buttare benzina sul fuoco.

«Puoi scommetterci!», sorrise strizzando l’occhio: «Anzi» – e il suo sguardo diventò sinistramente malizioso – «apriamo proprio una scommessa su quale natica si trovi e che forma abbia».

Asahi capì dagli sguardi dei ragazzi che ormai non l’avrebbero lasciato in pace facilmente e cercò disperatamente un modo per venirne fuori, quando vennero tutti distratti dall’inconfondibile e profonda voce di Daichi.

Si dà il caso che la gara di tuffi avesse attirato più partecipanti del necessario. Dopo lo strabiliante avvitamento di Kai, un salto sincronizzato- _non-proprio-sincronizzato_ di Hinata e Kageyama, la bomba di Tanaka e la spanciata di Bokuto – spinto a tradimento dai propri compagni di squadra, Nishinoya aveva iniziato come suo solito a fare un casino tremendo annunciando i nomi improponibili dei tuffi che intendeva fare. Probabilmente sarebbe anche riuscito a portarlo a termine se non si fosse vantato della speciale tecnica che intendeva usare per alzare più acqua di tutti gli altri tuffi messi insieme. Invece, dopo una breve rincorsa e un salto molto elegante, fece appena in tempo a gridare: “ _SPLASHING THUNDER!_ ”, che il capitano della Karasuno, l’affidabile Sawamura Daichi, afferrò l’elastico dei suoi pantaloncini arancio fluo ammonendolo con uno sguardo che ricordava spaventosamente le pitture europee dei cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.

«Noya, dacci un taglio. Ricordati che sei comunque un senpai», disse con calma, sorridendo – in un modo più minaccioso che altro.

Alla magica parola “senpai” il volto di Nishinoya si infervorò: «Ma proprio per questo, Daichi! Un senpai non deve limitarsi a mostrare le tecniche di pallavolo, ma anche in questi casi –»

Daichi ne ebbe abbastanza e lo lasciò cadere in acqua di faccia.

 

Poco distante Kuroo osservava tutta la scena con l’autorità di un bagnino, ridendosela sotto i baffi. Non era seriamente preoccupato del fatto che qualcuno potesse rompere qualcosa o creare qualche danno, ma vedere che i responsabili delle varie squadre sapessero tenere a stecchetto i propri “figli” quando oltrepassavano il limite era sicuramente di grande aiuto. La Karasuno poteva contare sui tre ragazzi del terzo anno, la sua Nekoma non presentava particolari problemi e la Fukurodani… be’, era un intero team di babysitters per Bokuto.

E, parli del diavolo – il capitano dei gufi riemerse dall’acqua proprio accanto a lui. Incredibile come quei capelli argentei riuscissero pressoché a stare ancora ritti.

Bokuto si eresse sul muretto con la sola forza delle braccia e, ancora gocciolante, si posizionò vicino a Kuroo: «Dunque è vero che i gatti non amano l’acqua», sorrise, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

Il capitano della Nekoma non gli concesse più di una risatina in risposta e proseguì: «Divertente… sei riuscito a portare Akaashi in piscina?».

«Non c’è nulla che il qui presente fenomeno non riesca a fare!», esclamò Bokuto, scintillando d’orgoglio: «Anche se in realtà penso che ad Akaashi l’acqua piaccia parecchio, visto che è un bravissimo nuotatore… eccolo, è là! _Akaashi_!». Lo chiamò con un’enfasi toccante, ma l’alzatore della Fukurodani stava parlando con Tsukishima di non si sa cosa e non se ne accorse – o, conoscendolo, lo ignorò apposta – e il povero Bokuto sospirò con una tristezza infinita, facendo ciondolare le braccia come inanimate.

Kuroo rise sommessamente della scena e ne approfittò per occhieggiare Kenma – che al momento si era seduto sul bordo insieme a Yaku e Sugawara. «Non pensarci, bro!», esclamò poi, rinvigorendo l’amico: «Piuttosto, aiutami a capire se c’è bisogno di qualcosa», disse, osservando con attenzione l’intero giardino per capire/prevedere se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

«Amico, rilassati», sorrise il ragazzo dai capelli argentati, «tutti si stanno divertendo, la musica è una bomba, in cielo non si vede una nuvola… Cosa può andare storto?», concluse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

A Kuroo calò un’ombra tetra sul viso.

«Non puoi averlo detto davvero…», disse volgendosi verso Bokuto in una maniera _per nulla inquietante_ che ricordava Samara di The Ring.

«… Cosa?».

«Lo sanno tutti che non bisogna dire che una cosa avrà successo prima che effettivamente riesca!».

«Ma…», Bokuto riuscì a restare serio per giusto due secondi, prima di iniziare a ridere: «Kuroo, non ci posso credere… sei così scaramantico? E dire che sei un gatto nero…!».

«Magari pensa a non tirarcela, stupido gufo! Io ti giuro, se succede qualcosa –»

 

Oh, povero Kuroo, pessimo tempismo.

Il capitano della Nekoma aveva in mente la minaccia perfetta con cui terminare la frase ad effetto, una minaccia _bellissima_ , ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che un insieme di esclamazioni concitate lo interruppe e – quel che è peggio – non coprì affatto il sinistro rumore di un tavolo che si rovescia.

Si voltò appena in tempo per registrare quanto era appena accaduto: una palla di gomma da piscina, scagliata alla velocità della luce, aveva impattato con la forza di un meteorite proprio contro una delle gambe del tavolo da esterni sopra cui erano posizionati gli snack, che ora riversavano sulle mattonelle.

Kuroo si voltò verso Bokuto: «… È colpa tua».

«Che?! Un missile come quello ti falcia il tavolo e la colpa è mia?».

No, la colpa non era di Bokuto – anche se avrebbe potuto evitare di sfidare la potenza del Fato. Nel momento immediatamente successivo allo sgomento generale si alzarono una marea di voci che cercavano di fare disordinatamente luce sulla questione:

«Ma cos’è successo?».

«Chi è stato?».

«Ma era una veloce quella?»

«Che forza!».

« _Woah_ , avete visto che potenza?».

«Sì, d’accordo, ma chi è stato a –»

« _HINATA_!».

La voce di Daichi sovrastò le altre – come se non si fossero già accorti tutti del piccoletto che aveva iniziato a scusarsi ripetutamente, quasi che stesse recitando un mantra.

«Hinata, ma ti pare il caso di schiacciare così forte circondato da oggetti – e persone – fragili?».

«M-mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tantissimo! È che Kageyama mi ha fatto un’alzata perfetta e mi sono fatto prendere la mano –»

«Stupido Hinata!! Non cercare di darmi la colpa!», esclamò il moro, avvampando: «Se salti in modo così perfetto è chiaro che mi venga voglia di farti una veloce! Idiota!».

«Tsukki!», si inserì Kuroo, con un sorrisetto: «Fai pena! Eri così vicino e non sei nemmeno riuscito a murarlo!».

«Tsk! Non immaginavo che anche da fermo e in acqua riuscisse a saltare così in alto…!».

«Wow, quindi vuol dire che il piccoletto ha eluso il muro e ha mirato? Grandioso!», esultò Bokuto.

«Direi che invece di pensare a questo dovremmo concentrarci su che cosa mangeremo», fece notare Akaashi, che nel frattempo era uscito dalla piscina e si era avvicinato all’asso.

Tanaka e Nishinoya stavano già caricando Hinata sulle spalle per festeggiarlo – sotto gli sguardi di due impressionate Nekoma e Fukurodani – quando Daichi pensò fosse ora di prendere in mano la situazione. Non dovette alzare la voce né una mano per farsi ascoltare – la sua autorevolezza si imponeva da sola, si avvicinò semplicemente al gruppetto di corvi con le mani sui fianchi… _sorridendo_. E tutti si congelarono lì dove si trovavano.

«Questa è una giusta osservazione», iniziò, seguendo ciò che aveva detto Akaashi, «bisogna rimediare. Hinata, penso che tu sia stato molto fortunato che non si sia rotto nulla, ma ora il cibo resta inutilizzabile. _Che ne dici_ di andare a ricomprarlo?» . Anche se suonava come una richiesta arrivava al cuore come un ordine irrevocabile.

Hinata provò a ribattere, ma la verità era che si sarebbe appigliato a qualsiasi proposta pur di rimediare a ciò che aveva fatto – e non che comunque avesse molto potere persuasivo circondato da ragazzi che lo superavano di venti o trenta centimetri. Dunque preferì reagire energicamente ed accettare di buon grado, inchinandosi un paio di volte in tutte le direzioni.

Se da un lato questa scena così carina scaldò i cuori e rasserenò i ragazzi delle squadre, dall’altro lasciò insoddisfatto il loro senso di vendetta e di designare una vittima che non prendesse la punizione con così tanta sportività. Rare volte accade che un certo sentimento sia così uniformemente condiviso, e questo spettacolare quanto raccapricciante fenomeno si rivelò grazie ad un anonimo nella piscina che diede voce al desiderio di sangue di tutti:

«… per me dovrebbe andare anche Kageyama…».

« _Che cosa?!_ », neanche a dirlo, l’interessato cadde dal pero.

«... effettivamente anche lui ha la sua parte di colpa!».

«Giusto!».

«Non fa una piega!».

«Sì!! Anche Kageyama!».

«KAGEYAMA! VOGLIAMO KAGEYAMA!».

Kuroo, dall’alto della sua postazione (quanto amava sentirsi sovrano nel caos) , in piedi vicino al bordo, con il sole leggermente alle spalle, si rivolse al proprio popolo nella piscina facendo cenno con le mani di calmarsi. Quando le voci si furono acquietate proclamò solennemente – con il suo solito sorrisetto che non presagiva niente di buono: «… Cari ospiti, so quanto vorreste veder punito Kageyama per il fatto che siamo improvvisamente rimasti senza cibo…».

«Ma se non ho fatto nulla!».                                                                                                                   

Kuroo lo ignorò e proseguì: «… ma non possiamo avventarci così sulla povera Karasuno. Lasciamo quindi che siano loro a scegliere cosa fare». Si udirono delle voci dalla Nekoma inneggiarlo sommessamente: «… che sovrano clemente!».

Dunque tutti i ragazzi arretrarono, in silenzio e in ascolto: Tobio Kageyama si trovò circondato dai propri compagni di squadra. Deglutì sonoramente, alzando lo sguardo su di loro, cercando pietà…

Ma stampati in volto avevano dei sorrisi così perversi che non lasciarono dubbi su quale sarebbe stata la loro decisione.

 

* * *

 

 

«Stupido Hinata…».

«Ancora, Kageyama? Mi sono già scusato un sacco di volte! Cosa vuoi di più?».

Camminavano da soli cinque minuti e l’alzatore non aveva ancora smesso di mugugnare maledizioni. Il rosso ovviamente si sentiva un po’ responsabile, ma questo non significava che avesse intenzione di subire più rimproveri del dovuto. Ora che il danno era fatto e si trovavano in _missione_ insieme tanto valeva collaborare per finire più in fretta, no? Ovvio. E prima avrebbero comprato da mangiare, prima sarebbero potuti tornare in piscina. Con il suo pessimo senso dell’orientamento e predisposizione a farsi sfruttare non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta senza di lui! Dunque, dato che il moro continuava ad ignorarlo – camminava proteso in avanti come un predatore, cinque passi avanti a lui – lo superò in tre balzi e gli si parò davanti, più convinto che mai a cercare di fare pace.

«Insomma! Quante altre volte dovrai insultarmi per sentirti soddisfatto?».

Hinata gli sbatté a dieci centimetri dal viso i suoi grandissimi occhi nocciola e in essi c’era una vulnerabilità così sincera da essere disarmante.

Kageyama andò in ebollizione in meno di due secondi.

«… A-almeno altre cento!!», e corse via alla velocità della luce.

«Ma – ?! Fermo! _Kageyama_!!», Hinata lo seguì a ruota, urlando per la strada: «Se arrivo primo mi dovrai perdonare!!!».

 

L’esca della Karasuno diede al moro del filo da torcere, tant’è che – com’era prevedibile – arrivarono praticamente nello stesso istante. Meno male che il supermercato fosse facilmente riconoscibile e non si trovasse in qualche viottola secondaria, altrimenti i nostri eroi non ci sarebbero mai arrivati, presi com’erano dalla gara – senza senso.

«Ho… vinto io… Kageyama…», ansimò il rossiccio, riverso sulla schiena.

«Ma neanche… per idea… scemo di un Hinata…», gli fece eco l’alzatore, inginocchiato di fronte alla porta automatica.

«Sono arrivato primo… non dire stupidaggini!», esclamò in risposta – anche se sembrava stesse esalando l’ultimo respiro. Kageyama si voltò verso di lui e lo pietrificò con uno sguardo. Probabilmente non si era ancora ripreso dalla vicinanza agli occhioni di Hinata, oppure era semplicemente stordito per l’improvviso calo di zuccheri dopo la folle corsa sotto il solleone, fatto sta che probabilmente non sapeva bene cosa stesse dicendo quando dal nulla affermò: «Dobbiamo fare un’altra gara!».

«Che gara?», gridò Hinata alzando la testa, improvvisamente interessato – la fatica completamente dimenticata!

«A chi compra più snack in meno tempo!!», gridò Kageyama di rimando, completamente fomentato.

In quel momento uscì una vecchietta con appresso un trolley da cui spuntavano i lunghi gambi di due sedani. Si fermò un istante a guardarli – e certo non si premurò di nascondere che li stava pesantemente giudicando – e poi proseguì passetto dopo passetto.

I due avvamparono per la vergogna. Si scambiarono un’occhiata, si alzarono in silenzio ed entrarono nel supermercato – non fu necessario dirsi esplicitamente che quell’idea fosse una grandissima idiozia.

Il locale era abbastanza deserto.

Il commesso vicino all’entrata alzò leggermente gli occhi al loro ingresso, per poi tornare a sfogliare pigramente una rivista. All’interno l’aria condizionata era abbastanza alta e si sentiva dalla radio una qualche musica commerciale.

«Hinata», disse Kageyama, allungando una mano verso di lui, «tira fuori la lista».

Ah, già la _lista_! Dovete sapere che Kuroo, nella sua immensa bontà, aveva lasciato loro un elenco abbastanza fornito di ciò che avrebbero potuto – _dovuto_ – prendere: non che non si fidasse, di suo… ma avendo visto Daichi e Suga scuotere velocemente la testa optò per quella soluzione.

Dunque, questa lista. Un foglietto di carta strappato da un’agenda a caso, con sopra qualche veloce scritta. Affidato ad Hinata. Hinata che aveva appena corso un isolato e mezzo alla massima velocità per raggiungere e sorpassare Kageyama.

Si accorse di non averlo in mano che ormai era già troppo tardi.

«Io… mi sa proprio che l’ho perso…», mormorò guardandosi attorno concitato, sperando quasi di trovarlo magicamente nei paraggi.

«Cosa? Ne sei sicuro?». Kageyama si fermò accanto a lui e il suo volto non prometteva clemenza.

«S-sì, non ce l’ho più! E adesso come facciamo?», si agitò il rosso, strattonandolo per la maglietta.

«Ah, non guardare me! Ma è possibile che tu non riesca a fare una cosa fatta bene?!», rispose il moro, sospirando seccamente.

«Ma guarda che se l’ho perso è per colpa della gara di corsa che hai iniziato! Devi darmi una mano, Kageyama!». Lo guardò ancora con quei grandi occhi, completamente persi; in più a quanto pareva non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Effettivamente l’alzatore dovette riconoscere che c’erano dentro entrambi: non importava che la lista fosse una responsabilità di Hinata, perché se fossero tornati a mani vuote avrebbe passato le sue stesse conseguenze. Coraggio, aveva fatto progressi negli ultimi tempi, poteva riuscire a fare – almeno un po’ – gioco di squadra.

Abbassò quei suoi intensi occhi blu sul piccoletto, sforzandosi il più possibile di essere cordiale: «A-allora… vediamo di… trovare una soluzione… insieme». Fu più forte di lui: sul finale distolse lo sguardo e arricciò le labbra, arrossendo leggermente – ma il più era fatto: ora che aveva stabilito un contatto sapeva di poter contare sull’entusiasmo di Hinata e sfruttare la sua velocità di esecuzione per riempire in breve tempo più cestelli riuscissero, sotto le proprie direttive. Aveva dato un’occhiata alla lista di sfuggita, ma era riuscito a memorizzarla quasi tutta; dunque prese Hinata – ancora esultante per la loro collaborazione – e dopo avergli affidato un cestello lo sguinzagliò tra gli espositori a fare razzia degli snack. Ovviamente gli aveva riservato le marche più note perché le riconoscesse facilmente (a sedici anni non era necessario che gli controllasse la spesa… vero? Vero?), mentre lui si sarebbe occupato contemporaneamente di quelle meno conosciute.

Entrambi presero incredibilmente sul serio la nuova soluzione e, anche se non si trattava più di una gara tra loro, erano concitati al massimo, tant’è vero che Hinata scattò velocemente di reparto in reparto senza farselo ripetere due volte, così eccitato e su di giri che veramente pareva non aver fatto alcuno sforzo fisico fino al minuto precedente.

Ad ogni modo, il piano di Kageyama avrebbe anche potuto avere successo se solo non si fosse dimenticato che l’incredibile intuizione del rosso fosse applicabile quasi esclusivamente alla pallavolo. La memoria visiva di Hinata non era così sviluppata come la sua perciò, anche se di nome conosceva certamente le marche che doveva cercare, non aveva che un’immagine confusa della loro confezione. Sì, d’accordo, molte firme è impossibile non conoscerle, specialmente per la quantità industriale di spot che ne fanno in giro, ma quando la mattina ti svegli all’alba per fare jogging, fai più di trenta minuti in bicicletta per arrivare alla tua scuola – dove passi praticamente anche tutto il pomeriggio ad allenarti – per poi tornare a casa la sera e ricominciare lo stesso tran tran – fatta eccezione per il giorno in cui giochi una partita in trasferta – quando lo trovi il tempo di guardare la televisione?! Ecco, dunque, no: Hinata non era al corrente delle pubblicità che andavano in voga. Per questo, nel tempo che servì a Kageyama per finire la ricerca nel primo espositore, fece tre volte il giro attorno al banco frigo dei gelati senza concludere nulla per il terrore di sbagliare.

Poi, senza perdersi d’animo, pensò che semplicemente poteva aver confuso la tipologia di cibo, e cambiò nuovamente zona, alla ricerca di un marchio che facesse chiarezza nella sua nube indistinta di forme e colori sgargianti… senza rendersi conto di starsi addentrando nel reparto Casalinghi&Bricolage, dove certamente non avrebbe trovato ciò che cercava… ma l’espressione assassina che Kageyama avrebbe certamente fatto nel caso del suo fallimento era talmente spaventosa all’idea da annebbiargli la vista e mandargli il cervello a mille _e_ – _SBAM_!

Hinata cadde all’indietro, perdendo l’equilibrio. Maledizione, aveva impattato contro qualcosa! Faceva malissimo! Sapeva di dover esitare prima di svoltare l’angolo…

«Che botta».

«Ehi, ma guarda chi si rivede~!».

Oh cavolo. Non aveva sbattuto contro una pila di scatole da sistemare o robe del genere: era una persona – solida come una montagna, per la miseria, ma pur sempre una persona!

Scattò in piedi mortificato al massimo: «M-Mi dispiace!! Scusami tanto, andavo veloce e non ho fatto caso a –»

Ma solo una volta alzato finalmente lo sguardo si rese conto di avere davanti a sé il capitano della Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi – rimasto completamente impassibile.

Hinata sentì lo stomaco chiudersi. Non sapeva minimamente cosa dire o cosa fare e l’ansia ebbe la meglio: «… _Japan_!», gli sfuggì, acuendo lo sguardo e assumendo una posizione di difesa istintiva.

Venne ignorato. Da dietro il ragazzo alto un metro e novanta sbucò un tizio dai pungenti capelli rossi, quel temibile centrale della Shiratorizawa – era impossibile dimenticarsi quel suo sguardo raccapricciante!

 «Tu sei il centrale della Karasuno, vero?», parlò il tizio inquietante.

«Hinata Shouyou», disse Ushijima con quella sua voce bassa, fissandolo intensamente.

«Sì, comunque, quello dei salti altissimi! L'esca, giusto?».

Appena Hinata registrò il commento si risentì e cercò di puntualizzare: «N-non sono solo –»

«Lui è la _migliore_ esca», disse una voce decisa alle sue spalle: «Quella che è riuscita a portare a casa un sacco di punti durante la nostra partita».

Kageyama era comparso dietro di lui e stava osservando i due più grandi con uno sguardo di sfida.

«… E tu sei l’alzatore», continuò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, bypassando completamente la provocazione: «Rilassati, non intendevo offendere nessuno!». Probabilmente la risata voleva essere cordiale, ma il suo suono era curiosamente sinistro.

«Kageyama Tobio…», parlò Ushijima: «Spero vi stiate allenando, perché in futuro non sarà così semplice vincere contro di noi».

Il rosso alzò gli occhi al cielo perso in qualche pensiero e sia Kageyama che Hinata evitarono di sottolineare che non era stato affatto semplice battere la Shiratorizawa, ma comunque. Trattennero il fiato e risposero con un cenno del capo; lo sguardo di Ushijima Wakatoshi li aveva inchiodati al loro posto, carico di tensione.

«Bene», disse poi il capitano, rompendo il silenzio: «Buona giornata, allora», e fece per congedarli.

In quel momento i nostri eroi sembrano rendersi conto finalmente che non si trovavano su un campo da pallavolo, ma in un supermercato in periferia durante una calda giornata di ferie. Nel reparto disinfettanti, cerotti, smalti. Senza la divisa della scuola o della squadra, ma in semplice t-shirt scura e pantaloncini corti. Una situazione completamene _normale_. Che stavano facendo lì–

Oh.

OH.

Gli occhi Kageyama ed Hinata fecero lo stesso percorso. Seguirono il braccio di Ushijima fino a ciò che teneva in mano, ed era un’ _inequivocabile_ confezione di–

«Che c’è?», chiese l’asso, notando i loro sguardi.

«NIENTE!», scattarono entrambi i ragazzi, rossi fino alle orecchie, cercando disperatamente qualcosa da dire per superare l’imbarazzo di trovarsi attaccati ad un dispenser della _Durex_.

«C-C-C-Che fate _voi_ oggi d-d-di bello?!», esclamò Hinata improvvisamente, facendo guadagnare ancora più rossore a Kageyama: come se non fosse chiaro che cosa intendessero fare “di bello”…!

Ushijima parve sorpreso dalla domanda. Lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo che lo accompagnava – che al momento si era allontanato canticchiando qualcosa nel suo classico modo inquietante – e poi rispose semplicemente: «Nulla di particolare. Probabilmente saremmo andati a vedere un film sul tardi. Per ora stavamo solo facendo la spesa».

L’ultima affermazione fece ricadere i nostri eroi nell’imbarazzo più totale – piano fallito, non solo non erano riusciti a portare il discorso su _qualcos’altro che non fosse quello stramaledetto pacco di preservativi che Ushijima aveva appena messo nel cestello_ (in cui avevano il terrore di scoprire cos’altro ci fosse), ma Hinata andò ancora di più nel panico! Kageyama gli lanciò un’occhiata e sapeva benissimo che quell’espressione sconvolta significava che avesse il cervello completamente scollegato, ma nonostante ciò non riuscì a fermarlo prima che dicesse:

«B-Be’, allora, se non avevate programmi precisi allora venite con noi!».

Kageyama sbiancò.

«Siamo ad una festa in piscina a casa del capitano della Nekoma!», continuò Hinata, parlando a macchinetta – accidenti, bloccarlo adesso sarebbe stato estremamente scortese! E se poi quel gigante se la fosse presa con loro? I suoi pugni dovevano fare un male cane! Be’, avrebbe venduto cara la pelle, di sicuro era molto più veloce di quel colosso…

Mentre Kageyama pensava a questi scenari di morte Hinata continuò ad illustrare ad Ushijima come si stava svolgendo la festa e chi vi avesse preso parte.

«È praticamente qui vicino! Perché non venite con noi tu e…».

«… Satori Tendou».

«S-Sì, esatto».

«Ma qual è lo scopo di vedersi con le proprie squadre senza giocare a pallavolo?», commentò il capitano della Shiratorizawa. Ottimo, ottimo, il suo scetticismo cadeva a fagiolo, probabilmente non si sarebbe lasciato influenzare oltre dall’invito…

«Come qual è lo scopo?!», si ringalluzzì Hinata, improvvisamente: «Come si può essere uniti sul campo se non lo si è nella vita? Lo dice sempre Daichi: la squadra è una squadra anche fuori dal campo! O qualcosa del genere…». _Oddio_ , ma perché Hinata era passato alla modalità “convincimento assicurato”? Si era forse dimenticato che il loro scopo _non_ era portarsi dietro quei due?!

No, un attimo, Kageyama si conosceva bene, sapeva che non avrebbe resistito a dei discorsi sulla squadra e la pallavolo, che adorava; presto anche lui avrebbe finito per assuefarsi della sua più grande passione e ragione di vita fino a dimenticare chi fosse e perché si trovasse lì. Sapeva di non avere brillanti capacità sociali, d’accordo, ma doveva sforzarsi di tirare fuori il meglio e di tentare il tutto per tutto.

Dunque era arrivato il momento di salvare la situazione.

Si avvicinò ancora di più ai due, interrompendo Hinata. Ignorò il rossore che si stava espandendo sul viso, si schiarì la gola e iniziò:

«Be’, –»

 

* * *

 

 

Com’era prevedibile, alla fine Hinata e Kageyama ritornarono alla piscina accompagnati da Ushijima Wakatoshi e Satori Tendou. I due sembravano essersi pressoché ambientati, contro ogni aspettativa.

Certo, inizialmente vederseli davanti aveva procurato non poco scalpore – una volta capito chi fossero c’era stato un restringimento di chiappe collettivo; la Karasuno in particolare aveva assunto un’agguerrita posizione di difesa – fino a che Bokuto non si fu goliardicamente lanciato alla conoscenza di questi nuovi arrivati invadendo fin troppo il loro spazio personale, ristabilendo la giusta atmosfera. Kuroo ringraziò la sua buona stella di avere come _bro_ tale prorompente portatore di felicità – be’, ok, quando venne il momento di conoscere Tendou i suoi istinti innati da rapace lo misero in posizione d’attacco, ma lì subentrò il capitano della Nekoma con la sua sopraffina e suadente arte oratoria. Si sentì inoltre un vero e proprio benefattore quando riuscì a portare nella conversazione perfino Daichi: anche se la Karasuno e la Shiratorizawa si erano affrontate in un tostissimo match, non significava che ora i capitani non potessero andare d’accordo tra loro. Daichi sembrò apprezzare velocemente questa stessa opinione, infatti, dopo un primo momento di incertezza, si dimostrò molto aperto e cordiale nei confronti di Ushijima – anche perché sicuramente non lo trovò terribile ai livelli di Tooru Oikawa, perciò…

Il vero problema al ritorno dei quattro, infatti, fu un altro.

«Come sarebbe a dire che di tutta la lista avete comprato solo… _questo_?!», sibilò Kuroo con un sorriso ben poco rassicurante, alzando ad altezza occhi una busta della spesa.

Incontrare il capitano e il centrale della Shiratorizawa aveva completamente cancellato dalle menti di Hinata e Kageyama il motivo per cui si trovassero al supermercato. Al momento di tornare alla festa, stralunati e confusi per aver invitato i due senza rendersene conto – né desiderarlo, si erano diretti alla cassa con solo ciò che Kageyama era riuscito ad arraffare dalla prima ispezione. Certo, era una busta bella fornita – ma non sarebbe bastata sicuro per _tre_ squadre di pallavolo.

«P-possiamo spiegare –», iniziarono a scusarsi.

«Lasciamo perdere», sospirò, dicendo loro di non preoccuparsi con un cenno della mano. Daichi e Suga avevano provato ad avvertirlo, la colpa era solo sua. Di certo non avrebbe potuto immaginare che facessero un simile incontro in un supermercato…!

«Non demoralizzarti, bro! Ho avuto un’idea!», esplose Bokuto, al suo fianco: «Vorrà dire che ordineremo qualcosa da asporto e continuerà come festa notturna!». Gli diede una gioiosa pacca nella schiena per enfatizzare ancora di più l’ottima pensata.

«Bokuto…», sorrise pericolosamente Kuroo, «non hai proprio un briciolo di ritegno nello sfruttare casa mia?».

«Andiamo!», rise l’altro, allungandogli un’altra pacca. Ok, finalmente il gel dei capelli non reggeva più e i ciuffi argentati gli ricadevano sul viso un po’ ovunque – “finalmente” perché se fosse durato solo un altro po’ Kuroo avrebbe pensato che il suo bro avesse dei poteri sovrannaturali.

Il quasi-supereroe in questione continuò: «Queste persone chiedono una festa! Ed è nostro preciso compito trovare la maniera di dargliela!».

A quel punto scattò qualcosa nella mente di Kuroo, che per un istante si vide incoronato dal già citato popolo della piscina, acclamato ed osannato come un salvatore.

«Hai ragione, bro», disse con tono solenne, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, «non possiamo certo lasciare delusi questi poveri invitati. E sia. Facciamolo». Poi si voltò verso il sole che cominciava la sua parabola discendente, mostrando le spalle agli altri, ed aggiunse: «… Per loro».


	2. Night

E così la festa si spostò all’interno della casa. Non c’era, ovviamente, abbastanza spazio per tutti, perciò optarono per utilizzare i tavoli da giardino che stavano all’esterno come centro di un buffet da cui ognuno avrebbe potuto attingere. Grazie al cielo nemmeno tutti restarono a cena, dopo qualche altra ora tra piscina, snack – _pochi_ – e bevande – quelle alcoliche finirono prima delle altre… ma chi è che aveva così tanta sete? – e musica, un terzo aveva altri appuntamenti. Probabilmente le proprie ragazze – cosa che creò non poco astio generale e diciamo che più che altro furono proprio cacciati.

Gestire comunque circa venti ragazzi decisamente affamati non era cosa da tutti, e dopo che il primo ristorante si rifiutò di effettuare il servizio da asporto per via non solo del poco preavviso, ma specialmente per le quantità che avrebbe dovuto trasportare con un furgoncino, Kuroo e Bokuto si fecero furbi ed ordinarono da più ristoranti nei dintorni. Ci fu una piccola faida da sedare quando tre diversi ragazzi delle consegne arrivarono pressoché nello stesso istante e si sentirono traditi dai propri clienti, ma nulla che non riuscì a risolversi pacificamente – prima che un tipetto particolarmente irascibile lanciasse tutte le confezioni di noodles con verdure in faccia a quello con i nigiri. Visto poi che anche quasi tutte le bevande si erano volatilizzate, Kuroo mandò il proprio schiavetto – _Lev_ , ovviamente – a fare rifornimenti, con la supervisione di Yaku.

_Ah_ , e sì, si scoprì chi aveva praticamente dato fondo alla riserva alcolica, ma questa è una storia che per essere raccontata deve essere presa dall’inizio.

Tra un imprevisto e l’altro, Kuroo e Bokuto erano sempre stati occupati a spostare qualcosa, a mettere una pezza in un punto, a socializzare con qualcun altro, quando si resero conto che il giorno stesse ormai volgendo al termine e loro due non avevano ancora molestato a sufficienza il loro adorato _Tsukki_.

Il povero ragazzo aveva avvertito che nell’aria qualcosa non andava, ma la musica e la fame lo avevano convinto a lasciar perdere il suo pessimo presentimento… quando due paia di occhi maliziosi fecero capolino dalle sue spalle.

«Oya oya?».

«Oya oya oya?».

Tsukishima sospirò con il peso di tutta l’amarezza del mondo.

«Ma questo non è il nostro caro Tsukki, bro?», ridacchiò Bokuto.

«Oh, di più: questo è _esattamente_ il nostro caro Tsukki», gli fece eco Kuroo, con un sorriso malvagio.

«Sai che sorpresa, mi avete invitato voi…», rispose il biondino, seccato.

I due lo ignorarono e Tsukishima sentì le loro mani prenderlo per le spalle e voltarlo – stava per esclamare qualcosa sul pesce alla griglia che stava per saltargli fuori dal piatto, quando si accorse a _chi_ si trovasse di fronte. La sua espressione si irrigidì.

Con i suoi occhi a fessura, i suoi improbabili capelli rossi e quell’altezza ingestibile, i due gentili ed altruisti capitani gli avevano portato Satori Tendou.

« _Ohh_ , ma chi c’è!», esclamò Kuroo, con simulatissima sorpresa: «Il centrale della Shiratorizawa!». Bokuto stava gioendo della cosa con troppo trasporto, muovendo la testa con una cadenza inquietante e un sorriso da orecchio ad orecchio.

«Abbiamo notato che non avete ancora avuto occasione di parlarvi e invece pensiamo che avreste _taaaante_ cose su cui confrontarvi!», continuò Kuroo, perfettamente consapevole dei progetti di morte che in quel momento gli stava augurando Tsukishima.

«Ci conosciamo già», scoccò questi, «e ci siamo già confrontati», aggiunse poi, con assoluto controllo, rivolto al rosso.

«Oh, sì!», gioì Tendou – in un modo che probabilmente voleva essere solo sorpreso, ma che come suo solito risultò inquietante indipendentemente da ogni reale intenzione.

«Ricordo bene come hai murato il nostro asso… anche se hai avuto bisogno di giocare una partita intera contro di lui prima di riuscirci».

Non era esattamente un frecciatina, diciamo una semplice constatazione… ma Kuroo e Bokuto esplosero in una risata che a fatica riuscirono a contenere dietro le mani, cosa che non poté non far sentire Tsukishima come se fosse stato appena insultato.

«Un muro sistematico riesce comunque ad ottenere ciò che vuole», rispose allora, cercando di rimanere tranquillo.

«Ma si orienta troppo lentamente», replicò Tendou, aspirando quello che forse era il noodle più lungo mai prodotto da un ristorante giapponese.

«Questo dipende da chi lo guida», concluse Tsukishima, con un sorrisetto.

«Ragazzi, vi prego, dovreste frequentarvi più spesso», disse Kuroo, asciugandosi una lacrima.

«Fatelo per noi», rincarò Bokuto, tenendosi la pancia.

«Certo, e poi magari dovremmo anche allenarci insieme e diventare migliori amici».

A parlare così sarcasticamente era stato – ovviamente – Tsukishima, ma i capitani non fecero in tempo a reagire nuovamente che una voce seria sovrastò le altre.

«Bokuto, basta infastidire gli ospiti».

«Akaashi!», trillò il capitano, abbracciando il proprio alzatore – che, prevedendolo, riuscì a gestire l’onda d’urto senza versare il contenuto del proprio bicchiere – «Gli stavamo solo facendo fare amicizia!».

Tsukishima ed Akaashi si lanciarono uno sguardo eloquente.

«Ma non sarebbe una cattiva idea allenarsi insieme…», riprese Tendou, con lo sguardo completamente assorto di chi contempla misticamente il vuoto: «Certo, diventeresti un mio kohai e allora dovrei insegnarti i rudimenti del muro a intuizione e tu dovresti abbandonare il tuo metodo…», concluse con un sorriso trasognato.

Il centrale della Karasuno non sapeva se rispondere o andarsene, quando Daichi comparve alle spalle del rosso, richiamando la sua attenzione: il suo sguardo era un po’ allarmato; era evidente che non fosse lì per la conversazione in atto e quando si rese conto che ci fossero fin troppo vicini anche Kuroo e Bokuto era ormai troppo tardi. Parlò comunque a bassa voce, cercando di non farsi sentire da terzi: «Ehm, credo che ci sia un problema con… Ushijima… forse è meglio se ci pensi tu…».

Purtroppo per Daichi la sua voce maschile fu udita perfino da Yamaguchi – intento a tenere d’occhio che non se la prendessero troppo con Tsukishima – dall’altra parte del tavolo, figuriamoci se non raggiunse le orecchie dei due organizzatori.

«Un problema con Ushijima?», esclamò Bokuto.

«Non ha distrutto niente, vero?», chiese Kuroo, portando una mano agli occhi.

«Si può sapere come avete fatto a sentirmi? C’è perfino la musica!».

«Taglia corto, Sawamura. Qual è questo problema?».

Il capitano della Karasuno, seppur incalzato da Kuroo, si bloccò e fece passare lo sguardo sul piccolo gruppo che lo circondava. Tendou lo fissava in attesa con i propri occhi allucinati, ma non sembrava particolarmente allarmato; Tsukishima, come suo solito, aveva l’espressione di chi sta soffrendo immensamente la situazione in cui si trova: di sicuro avrebbe avuto bisogno di una via di fuga, ma Daichi non era proprio sicuro di voler dare Ushijima in pasto a Kuroo e Bokuto per aiutarlo, almeno fino a che il suo sguardo non incontrò quello di Akaashi che, semplicemente, annuì, convincendolo che parlare fosse la scelta giusta.

Daichi sospirò e fece strada: «E sia… venite con me, ve lo mostro… ma cercate di non attirare troppo l’attenzione!».

Tsukishima approfittò del momento di distrazione per dileguarsi; il capitano invece si diresse appena fuori dalla casa, sotto il portico dove fino a poco prima si era consumata la festa. Lì c’era Ushijima Wakatoshi, leggermente piegato in avanti, che reggeva con entrambe le mani il proprio cellulare. Dal display luminoso si poteva vedere che aveva in corso una chiamata in vivavoce.

«Maledizione, gli ho sempre chiuso le chiamate per evitare che si mettesse nei guai…», disse Daichi tra i denti. Avanzò cercando di compiere una buona azione, quando Kuroo lo bloccò con un braccio, con una serissima espressione in volto.

Dal telefono si sentì una voce melliflua rompersi per il nervoso:

«Insomma, _Ushiwaka_! È la sesta volta che chiami senza avere niente di serio o urgente da dirmi! Ti dice niente la parola _privacy_ , razza di stalker?!».

Ushijima biascicò qualcosa, cercando di mettere insieme un pensiero di senso compiuto in tutto quel turbinio di parole che lo mandavano in confusione.

Intanto la voce continuò imperterrita, come una mitragliatrice: «Grande, grosso e con la capacità linguistica di un cavernicolo! Ma è possibile che non ci sia nessuno lì ad aiutarti con quella che sicuramente è la prima sbronza della tua vita?!»

«OIKAWA», tuonò l’asso, zittendolo. Il cellulare non emise alcuna replica. Era finalmente arrivato il momento: alle prese con un precario equilibrio, il capitano si preparò ad esprimere la frase che il suo cervello annebbiato aveva preparato per sei telefonate; espirò ed esclamò tutto d’un fiato: «… Saresti dovuto venire alla _Shitatozirawa_!».

Dall’altro capo del telefono arrivò un grido isterico.

Kuroo e Bokuto, intanto, avevano resistito più che potevano. Riuscirono a restare concentrati, senza muovere un muscolo, per non perdersi nemmeno un istante della scena, seri ed immobili come due pali della luce – ma questo era oltre le loro capacità: la visione di Ushijima Wakatoshi scomposto ed ubriaco era più di quanto avessero mai osato desiderare!

Esplosero in una risata così sonora ed acuta da procurare loro fitte allo stomaco – «Bro, prendi il cellulare, prendi il cellulare!» – mentre Daichi, da bravo ragazzo altruista e coscienzioso, si precipitò a togliere il telefono di mano al capitano della Shiratorizawa. Non aveva paura diventasse violento poiché aveva notato che i movimenti attorno ai suoi sensi annebbiati non sembravano turbarlo più di tanto, anzi: quando Daichi gli si avvicinò, con un affabile ma deciso: “Questo lo prendo io”, Ushijima fu ben felice di lasciargli il cellulare, e lo ringraziò sorridendo.

«Sono Sawamura», sospirò al ricevitore.

«OH – grazie a DIO», esclamò il capitano dell’Aoba Johsai: «Vi prego, fate disintossicare quell’orco prima che compia qualcosa di cui pentirs…», si acquietò un secondo, poi riprese, malvagio: «Anzi, fategliela fare appositamente e filmatelo».

«Temo stia già accadendo…», commentò Daichi, osservando sconsolato Kuroo e Bokuto riprendere con i telefoni un _decisamente_ troppo _gaio_ Ushijima abbracciare Tendou e strofinargli la fronte nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Stava per dire loro qualcosa, quando sentì Tooru Oikawa parlare ancora:

«Ad ogni modo», sbuffò, «tu sai come faccia ad avere il mio numero?».

Daichi rispose, distratto: «L’ha preso dalla mia rubrica…».

« _E come fai tu ad averl_ –»

«Devo andare», lo interruppe, chiudendo la telefonata e tornando al gruppetto, che aveva fin troppo bisogno dell’intervento di un adulto responsabile.

Rese il telefono di Ushijima al ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che stava bisbigliando qualche: “Lo so, lo so”, a qualcosa che l’asso aveva biascicato sulla sua spalla. Coprì con una mano la visuale della telecamera dei cellulari di Kuroo e Bokuto, che emisero una sonora cantilena in disappunto, ma non si lasciò distrarre e si rivolse a Tendou.

«Ecco, era questo che speravo di evitare…», si scusò.

«Oh, non c’è problema. Non è la prima volta che succede», rispose il centrale della Shiratorizawa, riuscendo con incredibile abilità a gestire il peso – quasi morto – dell’asso con il suo corpo scheletrico, guadagnandosi inconsapevolmente il rispetto degli altri ragazzi.

«Non mi aspettavo fosse così poco resistente… ma quanto ha bevuto?», chiese Kuroo, mettendo via il proprio telefono – quello di Bokuto era stato sequestrato da Akaashi.

«Be’, prima mi ha confessato di essersi bevuto una dozzina di lattine di “uno strano tè” che aveva trovato sotto il tavolo delle bevande», iniziò Daichi, «e di essersi concentrato su quelle perché sembrava che fossero le bibite a non andare per la maggiore».

Kuroo e Bokuto si lanciarono uno sguardo.

«Non intenderà la confezione blu con la scritta arancione?».

Daichi sospirò: «Proprio quella. Ho annusato una di quelle lattine ed era chiaro che fosse birra». Il capitano sembrava un po’ sconcertato.

«Che pessimo senso del gusto», rise Bokuto: «Quella era una birra olandese in saldo… Prometteva bene, invece non aveva un gran sapore».

«Ma poi ho capito che era birra!», disse improvvisamente Ushijima, rialzando la testa dalla spalla dell’amico: «E allora ho pensato che una cosa in più o una in meno non avrebbe fatto differenza», concluse solennemente ondeggiando il capo, ed i ragazzi evitarono di sottolineare che, sì, drink più drink meno _fa_ differenza. Restarono solo in silenzio.

«… Ecco chi si è finito il fusto», collegò Bokuto, parlando per primo.

«Non è che vomita, adesso, vero?», chiese Kuroo, sollevando un sopracciglio. Era palese che fosse combattuto tra l’essere preoccupato per eventuali rigetti gastrici da dover pulire e lo _sciacallare_ sulle performance che, da sbronzo, Ushijima avrebbe potuto ancora regalare loro.

Daichi lesse perfettamente le sue intenzioni ed era già pronto a rispondergli quando Tendou addolcì inaspettatamente lo sguardo e disse: «Se lo conosco abbastanza bene tra un po’ cadrà addormentato, non importa dove si trovi».

Bokuto ridacchiò: «Meglio allora iniziare a fargli fare qualcosa».

«Credo sia ora per noi di tornare a casa», replicò il rosso.

Kuroo si passò una mano tra i capelli e intervenne: «Tsk… No, non preoccupatevi. Non potete certo tornare con lui in queste condizioni. Può fermarsi a dormire qui».

Tendou accettò di buon grado e Daichi sorrise: «Kuroo, sono veramente sorpreso! Allora anche tu hai un’anima buona, in fondo!».

A quelle parole sia Bokuto che l’interessato strabuzzarono gli occhi ed emisero un verso offeso.

«Oh cielo, Sawamura, non pensavo che dalla tua bocca potessero uscire cattiverie simili!».

«Bro, non ascoltarlo», lo spalleggiò Bokuto, teatralmente scioccato: «Non si fida del tuo buon cuore!».

«Figuriamoci», commentò Akaashi, lapidario: «È chiaro come il sole che spera che Ushijima sia in debito con lui, se lo aiuta adesso. O ha in mente qualche piano malvagio».

Alle parole dell’alzatore il padrone di casa avvampò e cercò di ribattere in qualche modo, ma comprese bene che per salvare la sua dignità fosse meglio stare zitto. Dunque semplicemente aiutarono Tendou a portare Ushijima in una delle camere da letto al piano di sopra, resistendo all’impulso di fargli altre foto.

Questo è il sipario che chiude il breve mistero della scomparsa della maggior parte degli alcolici. Vorremmo poter assicurare che il resto della serata finì liscio per i nostri poveri organizzatori, ma _ahimé_ non andò così. Infatti, tempo di lasciare Tendou a sistemare Ushijima sul letto che un grido dal soggiorno fece immediatamente scattare Kuroo e Bokuto al piano di sotto.

«Suonagliele! Suonagliele!».

«Ho scommesso su di te, Yamamoto! Non farmi rimpiangere la fiducia!!».

«Tanaka, hai sentito? Vuoi per caso sfigurare davanti ai tuoi kohai?».

Ciò che sembrava l’inizio di una rissa, si rivelò invece essere una semplice sfida culinaria.

Tanaka e Yamamoto si stavano sfidando – apparentemente – a chi riusciva ad ingoiare per primo un nido di zenzero speziato intinto nel wasabi. E, facendoci caso, nell’aria c’era anche un forte sentore di alcool.

«Volete forse morire, cretini?», gridò Kuroo, dalle scale – no, be’, non avrebbe dovuto ridere, ma fu più forte di lui.

«Non importa! Meglio la morte che il disonore!», strillò di rimando il rasato della Karasuno. Incredibile come, benché fosse palese una certa dose di terrore nei loro occhi, nessuno dei due contendenti avesse intenzione spostare la traiettoria delle bacchette con il cibo diabolico.

«Non voglio nemmeno sapere com’è iniziato», disse Daichi, scendendo insieme agli altri.

«È una cosa stupida», annunciò Suga, con due bicchieri di latte in mano – glielo aveva preso dal frigorifero…?! – «Hanno indetto un giro di scommesse clandestine».

«Guarda che è solo merito del nostro diversivo se Noya ha messo via la _bonja board_!».

«Si chiama _[ouija board](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15nNY7uofNw)_!», strepitò Nishinoya, dal canto suo: «E allora i miei sospetti erano fondati! La vostra stupida gara era un diversivo!».

«Com’è che è diventata “stupida” da quando sei stato escluso per l’altezza?» – ma cos…?!

«E poi quella pratica è inquietante. Alcuni di noi potrebbero spaventarsi», si inserì Suga.

«Sul serio, Noya, qualcuno doveva impedirtelo», annuì Asahi.

Kuroo accarezzò per un attimo l’idea del soggiorno della casa trasformato in un altare per le evocazioni e rabbrividì all’istante – ma _accidenti_ , quei ragazzi non potevano essere lasciati un attimo da soli! Oltretutto Bokuto aveva una strana luce negli occhi, sintomo che il gufo stesse per lanciarsi nella competizione. Una parte di lui sapeva che una volta immerso lo sguardo in quei due fari fin troppo entusiasti ogni briciolo della sua razionalità avrebbe finito per dileguarsi e anche lui avrebbe voluto gettarsi nella misch–

«Mettete via quelle bacchette», sospirò Akaashi, portandosi una mano alla fronte, interrompendo il pensiero dei presenti – e strappando Kuroo all’incantesimo – «Adesso troviamo qualcosa da fare».

«Ho un’altra idea!», esclamò allora Nishinoya, con fin troppo entusiasmo: «Incominciamo rompendo il ghiaccio con il classico gioco della bottiglia!».

«Geniale. Ma vorrei farti notare che siamo tutti maschi», commentò Tsukishima.

Si levò qualche mugugno d’assenso, a cui si unì anche chi in verità inizialmente non aveva battuto ciglio.

«Effettivamente…», convenne Tanaka: «So che tu hai certi gusti, Noya, lo capisco, ma neanche io sono dell’idea», concluse con una mano sulla sua spalla.

Il libero annuì un po’ rassegnato, ma se c’era qualcosa in cui non era mai stato secondo a nessuno, era tener vivo l’entusiasmo: «No problem!», esclamò: «Be’, se la gara non è stata accettata, le mie proposte nemmeno, scegliamo da uno di questi giochi trovati in soffitta!», esclamò, mostrando una serie di confezioni sbiadite.

Mentre i ragazzi acclamarono l’idea – organizzandosi democraticamente per votare a che cosa giocare – Kuroo si fissò su un preciso particolare: aveva capito bene?, il bassino aveva per caso detto “ _soffitta_ ”? Cioè quelle scatole erano roba sua?

«HABEMUS LUDUM!», esclamò Nishinoya, improvvisamente – ma che lingua aveva appena parlato? Giocare con l’occulto non gli faceva affatto bene –, sventolando una scatola allungata: «Ed è stato decretato… _Twister_!».

Kuroo strabuzzò gli occhi. No, quello era decisamente troppo: prima non solo aveva generosamente offerto la piscina, poi la casa per la cena – senza contare un letto per Ushijima al piano di sopra –, ora – _cazzo_ – perfino il suo Twister? Era ormai calato il buio, i ragazzi più grandi ci avevano vistosamente dato giù con l’alcool…

Il capitano della Nekoma mosse il primo passo per fermare quella jungla di esagitati, ma non appena alzò lo sguardo incrociò quello elettrico di Bokuto – ed era passato troppo poco tempo dall’ultimo contatto, era troppo debole… doveva… resistergli… No, no, no, doveva farcela, _seriamente_ , serviva che qualcuno tenesse la testa sulle spalle –

«Allora, chi parte per primo?».

« _Ovviamente_ io e Bokuto, visto che sono il proprietario di casa!».

 

* * *

 

La battaglia a suon di Twister infuriò in un baleno e mieté più vittime di quante ne avesse mai mietute un gioco da tavola in tutta la storia.

La prima coppia a sfidarsi fu naturalmente quella di Kuroo e Bokuto contro Daichi e Sugawara (spinti a tradimento dai propri compagni di squadra) e, neanche a dirlo, il capitano e il vicecapitano della Karasuno subirono un’amara sconfitta. Certo, non fu un match che si chiuse velocemente: la incredibile resistenza delle gambe di Daichi Sawamura mise a dura prova gli avversari, anche se non bastò a portare a casa la vittoria. Ad essere sinceri, poi, alcuni tra gli spettatori sollevarono delle polemiche giurando di aver visto i due organizzatori della festa barare senza ritegno, ma non essendoci fotografie o video in slow motion a supportare le loro insinuazioni non vennero prese sul serio.

Successivamente la squadra di Nishinoya e Asahi fu spazzata via da quella – improvvisata, ma ehi!, efficace – di Tanaka e Yamamoto. Il vantaggio di avere un snodabile piccoletto come partner non poté abbastanza contro l’assassina partecipazione degli schiacciatori laterali.

Dopo una così disastrosa sconfitta, sia a Kuroo che a Bokuto tornò voglia di giocare e vista la loro autorità tra quelle mura nessuno si oppose – anche se fu immediatamente istituita una curva di osservatori che tenesse d’occhio il loro comportamento in gara. Non fu necessaria più di tanto perché i due si presentarono con nuovi partner.

Kuroo e Kenma si sfidarono per primi contro una nuova coppia: Lev e Yaku. Li fecero secchi, e furono vendicati da Bokuto ed Akaashi. Nessuno dei due alzatori sembrava aver voglia di partecipare, ma Akaashi rivelò un’insospettata resistenza in quelle situazioni di stress, mentre Lev, messo alle strette, andò in panico e la sua smodata altezza gli remò contro.

Ora, prima di continuare, è necessario ricordare che l’ _infido_ gioco del _Twister_ è stato inventato da un certo Charles Foley nel 1966; ciò che i libri di storia non raccontano è che quella fatidica sera fosse ubriaco perché la ragazza l’aveva lasciato e, ossessionato da lei, iniziò ad avere fantasie perverse e maliziose a voce alta che il suo amico, Neil Rabens, si appuntò su uno dei sottobicchieri e gli riconsegnò la mattina successiva. Il dopo sbronza evidentemente stava ancora annebbiando le loro menti quando trovarono grandiosa l’idea e portarono il brevetto alla MB – e da quel giorno sul mondo si abbatté la piaga del Twister, gioco appositamente atto a creare situazioni filo erotiche ed imbarazzanti.

Tornando invece ai nostri eroi, non serve evidenziare che l’esorbitante quantità di machismo nell’aria non aveva ancora concesso chance a questo malizioso proposito del Twister – specialmente con individui così seriamente competitivi come i protagonisti. Ad ogni modo, tutto cambiò quando fu il turno delle ultime coppie di novellini che ancora non si erano sfidate.

Hinata e Kageyama erano stati a bordo campo mal celando la fibrillazione – specialmente il pel di carota, che aveva osservato sfida dopo sfida saltellando da un piede all’altro e mordendosi le labbra. Il moro, al contrario, era diviso tra la voglia di partecipare – _vincere_ – e la sensazione di sentirsi fuori posto: dopotutto, non aveva mai giocato una partita a Twister in vita sua. Ogni volta che un ragazzo cedeva, si diceva che al suo posto forse ce l’avrebbe fatta; ogni mossa che gli altri non riuscivano ad eseguire gli sembrava invece molto intuitiva, non così impossibile...

«Bene, i prossimi sono Hinata e Kageyama…».

Strabuzzò gli occhi al pensiero che ancora una volta la sua sorte era legata a quella di Hinata. Il rossiccio aveva esclamato un “ _Gwyaaah_ ” – che per tutti i profani significa “ _Evviva_ ” – ma, dal canto suo, l’alzatore cercò di non mostrare quanto fosse esaltato, oltre al fatto che ci fosse bisogno di una mente lucida per guidare al meglio Hinata, non voleva fare lo spaccone di fronte a tutti quei senpai per una semplice partita di Twister, insomma, non era mica la pallavolo –

«… contro Tsukishima e Yamaguchi».

… D’accordo, questo _forse_ cambiava le cose, ma non era necessario –

«Bene bene», disse Tsukishima, con un sorrisetto: «Vediamo se in un campo così piccolo riuscirai ad evitare di comandarci a bacchetta».

OK, gli avrebbe spezzato le ossa.

« _HINATA_ », sibilò Kageyama, con due bracieri che gli ardevano al posto degli occhi, «devi restare concentrato dall’inizio alla fine senza strafare, mi hai capito?!».

Il rosso saltò di paura; «Come volevasi dimostrare», rise il biondino sotto i baffi, dirigendosi al tabellone.

Kageyama stava per rispondergli, quando fu Hinata a strillare a pieni polmoni: «Non fare tanto il supponente, non volevi nemmeno giocare!».

Nessuno dei presenti si prese gioco di questa cosa perché c’era bisogno di una coppia che gareggiasse. E, naturalmente, tutti volevano godersi la messa in ridicolo dei ragazzi del primo anno.

«Mpf», rispose il biondo, «ho cambiato idea. È vietato?».

«Giusto, Tsukki!», sorrise Yamaguchi.

«Ce la smettiamo di fare i bambini?», si intromise Suga, sfoggiando una delle sue rare espressioni maliziose.

«Alle postazioni!», decretò Kuroo, con un sorriso molto poco rassicurante ed in mano il tabellone più piccolo per l’estrazione delle combinazione.

I contendenti si posizionarono agli estremi del gioco, lanciandosi sguardi di fuoco. In realtà solamente Kageyama e Tsukishima avevano delle espressioni truci, Hinata era fin troppo eccitato dal gioco e Yamaguchi aveva una strana espressione contenta.

« _Che inizino i giochi_ ».

 

* * *

 

 

Tutti i presupposti lasciavano supporre che si trattasse di un’altra sfida all’ultimo sangue, ed in un certo senso lo fu, ma…

«Tsukishima, mano destra sul blu».

Il biondo resistette al manifesto desiderio di imprecare, e per questo Kageyama non poté che essergli riconoscente; dato che i loro visi erano distanziati da soltanto due centimetri gestire l’imbarazzo era una cosa abbastanza difficile. E di certo la posizione del ponte sospeso non aiutava a mantenere una parvenza di dignità.

«Tsukki, datti da fare», lo sfidò Kuroo.

«Datti una mossa, Tsukishima!», incitò Tanaka.

Allora, i contendenti, dal loro punto di vista, non erano certo in grado di rendersi conto del complesso scultoreo d’arte contemporanea che stavano formando. Sentivano solo i loro corpi intrecciarsi in maniera imbarazzante, troppi occhi addosso e soprattutto un sacco, un sacco, ma davvero un sacco di caldo. Ed ecco che l’obbiettivo con cui il Twister era stato creato iniziò a rivelarsi in tutta la sua perversa malvagità.

Da fuori i quattro sembrava stessero inscenando una ragguardevole ma sensuale esperienza tantrica, con Yamaguchi in piedi e le gambe ad angolo retto per raggiungere i lati opposti di un lato del tabellone, piegato perché una mano poggiasse sul verde vicino alla sua caviglia e l’altra sul rosso sotto Kageyama. L’alzatore, come già detto, era arcuato in una sorta di ponte, con le braccia molto più divaricate di quanto in realtà sarebbe consentito per mantenere l’equilibrio. Tsukishima era quasi del tutto riverso su di lui – ringraziò infinitamente i geni della sua famiglia per essere così alto –, con un braccio al lato della testa di Kageyama per sorreggersi. Ed Hinata… be’, Hinata non si riusciva bene a capire come potesse reggere ancora, cioè: era costretto a tenere una gamba sollevata perché ancora non aveva ricevuto alcun assegnamento, l’altra era flessa in una posizione di sforzo perché con la testa fosse sotto Kageyama e con entrambe le mani arrivasse al rosso e al giallo. Ogni tanto gridava qualche “ _Aaargh_!” per caricarsi.

Tsukishima riuscì a spostare la mano sul blu; Yamaguchi lo incitò.

Bokuto girò attorno alla postazione per controllare che tutti e quattro resistessero nelle loro posizioni – mentre il resto della sala lanciava fischi e scattava foto con il cellulare – poi tornò da Kuroo, sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio. Il gatto annuì con un sorriso estremamente malizioso, per poi rivolgersi ai giocatori: «Dunque… Hinata, piede sinistro sul verde».

Si levò un boato dagli spettatori. «Uhm, Kuroo, non ti ho visto girare il contatore», fece notare Akaashi, cercando appositamente di esprimere la più massima mancanza di fiducia possibile. «Ma certo che l’ho fatto, ti pare?», rispose lui con completo controllo, alzando poi un sopracciglio in direzione dell’amico gufo.

«Ah! Oh, ehm! Sì, io l’ho visto. L’ho visto io!», garantì Bokuto, sventolando la mano.

«Visto? Per chi mi hai preso?».

Akaashi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

In quel momento Tsukishima superò la vergogna di avere la bocca a pochi centimetri da quella di Kageyama e protestò: «Mi pareva infatti che da un po’ stessero capitando proprio le combinazioni più impossibili!».

«Ma dai, allora imbrogliate già da tempo!».

«Ah ah! Vi prego, continuate a farlo!».

«Ehy!», esclamò Kageyama: «Non potete rifilarci le posizioni più difficili apposta!».

«FERMI!».

A parlare – o meglio, a gridare – era stato Hinata. La sua voce sovrastò completamente il resto del vociare.

«Fermi», ripeté, «c-ce la posso fare».

Il pubblico esplose in uno scrosciare di applausi e complimenti entusiastici, sbalorditi dalla caparbietà del piccoletto. Non c’era affatto bisogno che accettasse quella sfida impossibile, ma anche soltanto la prospettiva che volesse provarci sembrava fantastica. E, come in ogni gruppo di amici che si rispetti, partirono immediatamente le scommesse sul suo successo. Inutile dire che remavano quasi tutti contro di lui…

Kageyama occhieggiò il verde sopracitato e con orrore si rese conto che si trovava vicino ad una delle mani di Yamaguchi… praticamente dalla parte opposta del tabellone dove si trovava Hinata. Iniziò a sentire il terrore della sconfitta, ma sapeva che non poteva fare molto per aiutarlo, a parte forse… inarcarsi ancora di più? Accidenti, ma questo voleva dire spiaccicarsi contro Tsukishima, non è che la cosa gli andasse proprio a genio…

Poi Kageyama sentì Hinata, sotto di lui, prendere fiato. E sapeva che il rosso si era preparato.

Non gli servì altro per convincersi ad agire: si inarcò sorprendendo Tsukishima, e Hinata si mosse nello stesso istante, come due ingranaggi ben oliati. Quei pochi centimetri guadagnati dall’alzatore erano tutto ciò di cui Hinata aveva bisogno per fare leva sul suo corpo, raggomitolare la gamba e farla passare velocemente sotto Kageyama senza colpirlo. Appoggiò il piede sul verde con un movimento così rapido e fluido che gli spettatori non riuscirono a capire come fosse stato possibile.

Per la seconda volta a breve distanza di tempo si lasciarono tutti andare ad un’esultanza sorpresa e gasata, gioendo con così tanto trasporto da non notare i rossori sui volti di Kageyama ed Hinata che, una volta entrati in posizione, si accorsero che i loro inguini e parti posteriori in genere stessero aderendo con la schiena di uno ed il petto dell’altro.

« _QUESTO È IL MIO HINATA!_ », strillò Bokuto, sopra le voci degli altri. «Sei incredibile! Incredibile!», pianse: «Ti porterò con me alla Fukurodani!».

« _Che cosa?!_ », subentrò tempestivamente Daichi: «Scordatelo! Non ti permetterò di toccare mio _figlio_!».

Calò improvvisamente uno strano silenzio. Probabilmente il capo della Karasuno non si era reso conto di ciò che gli era uscito dalla bocca, perché continuò a sostenere lo sguardo di Bokuto senza il minimo problema.

« _Woah_ , Sawamura», disse Kuroo, dopo qualche secondo: «E dire che mi guardi sempre male quando ti do del “padre”».

I componenti della Karasuno rimasti in piedi si scambiarono degli sguardi rassegnati e delle alzate di spalle.

«Be’, non è un segreto che tra di noi lo chiamiamo sempre _Dad_ chi…», disse Asahi.

Dadchi – cioè, _Daichi_ – ehm, deformazione professionale – si voltò rosso in viso, finalmente conscio di essersi scoperto troppo con quel branco di iene, e replicò: «B-Be’, non è una cosa di cui devo vergognarmi! L’altro giorno Hinata ha salutato Suga chiamandolo Suga _mama_!».

Ok, la situazione era abbastanza irrecuperabile, tra la vergogna generale, le risate soffocate, Sugawara che si era portato una mano alla fronte, scuotendo la testa – tutti si scordarono, a quanto pare, della struttura umana che si reggeva per miracolo sopra un consunto tabellone del Twister al centro della sala! Glielo ricordarono quei poveri ragazzi, rovinando sonoramente l’uno sull’altro. Un corpo umano, sebbene in piena giovinezza ed abbastanza allenato, non può sopportare a lungo posizioni così estreme!

Inoltre, se da una parte fu un bene perché nessuno si focalizzò più su quel generale momento di imbarazzo, dall’altra non c’erano testimoni per decretare quale fosse stata la coppia perdente!

Mentre Sugawara e Daichi scattarono ad aiutare i ragazzi a rialzarsi, Kuroo e Bokuto – ovviamente – aiutati da Tanaka, Yamamoto e Nishinoya, cercarono di risolvere quell’incognita: Hinata, per forza di cose, aveva toccato il tabellone per primo – ora il pel di carota stava riemergendo da sotto Kageyama e sembrava abbastanza provato dall’esperienza –, ma non c’era modo di sapere con certezza se fosse stato per proprio fallo o perché Tsukishima avesse ceduto sopra Kageyama. La disputa si placò quando Tanaka fece notare che Yamaguchi non era _proprio_ caduto, ma aveva semplicemente rilassato la posa una volta che i tre alle sue spalle si erano ribaltati. Sembrò più che giusto premiare quel ragazzo lentigginoso e così la vittoria andò, senza ulteriori discussioni, a lui e a Tsukishima, che però rimpianse la decisione dal momento che vennero caricati sulle spalle e cinti di corone di noodles.

Per Kageyama ed Hinata non ci fu alcuna pietà, e Kuroo, Giudice Supremo del Twister, nonché padrone di casa – che ce non ce l’aveva _assolutamente_ ancora con loro per aver divelto il tavolino con gli snack quel pomeriggio –, decretò che avendo perso avrebbero dovuto sgombrare e ripulire il soggiorno.

«Ma non siamo i soli ad avere perso!», protestò Kageyama.

Effettivamente con un ragionamento del genere ci sarebbero finiti in mezzo perfino Kuroo e Kenma, ma il capitano della Nekoma aveva una buona parlantina dalla sua: «Ma questo non è solo ciò che tocca agli sconfitti: è tutto il giorno che per un motivo o per un altro create problemi. Consideratelo un ripagarmi della gentilezza di aver pulito personalmente il portico dopo che ci avete fatto esplodere una quindicina di buste di patatine e salse varie». Il tono pacato e il sorriso serio del moro facevano apparire il ragionamento logico ed inoppugnabile, tant’è che Hinata esclamò: «Ha ragione, Kageyama! Dobbiamo pensarci noi!», senza tener conto che _tecnicamente_ avrebbero già potuto considerarsi pari, dal momento che erano andati a ricomprare tutto – … bene o male – sotto il sole cocente.

Kuroo, una volta avviati i ragazzi ai lavori di casa, provò comunque una improvvisa inquietudine. Quelli del primo anno erano gli unici sobri, ma ciò non era proprio una garanzia, trattandosi di quei due. Inoltre, si chiese come mai i loro _genitori_ non si fossero opposti alla cosa.

Appena varcata la soglia del portico, capì perché: il buio e il caldo della campagna creavano un contrasto invitante con il fresco e la luce elettrica della piscina, perciò la maggior parte degli invitati si era nuovamente tuffata – eccetto Kenma, seduto sul bordo insieme Lev; il problema era che l’assuefazione da alcool aveva reso quegli stomaci deboli estremamente starnazzanti o fin troppo dormienti, e Sugawara e Daichi, insieme a Bokuto ed Akaashi, stavano issando sul bordo di mattonelle due gai Tanaka e Nishinoya. Persino Yamamoto non sembrava molto in sé, ma si era già arenato nella parte bassa della piscina, a parlare con Yaku di non si sa che cosa – ma doveva essere un tema compromettente dato che il libero della Nekoma stava registrando con il cellulare. Ad ogni modo, chi più chi meno, tutti gli invitati avevano uno sguardo particolarmente _felice_ – facevano eccezione Tendou e Asahi –, ciò significava che era salita loro la botta più o meno uniformemente. Anche Kuroo si sentiva abbastanza rilassato, lo stress della giornata sembrava già dimenticato: guardò tutti quegli ingranaggi ben oliati e, consapevole che non ci fosse bisogno di lui in quel momento, si concesse un lungo sorriso.

Ritornando al vero motivo per cui era nato quell’invito in piscina – che si era trasformata da un semplice bagno con la squadra ad un party pomeridiano ed infine ad una festa notturna –, il capitano della Nekoma comparve alle spalle di Kenma, occhieggiando con malizia il ragazzo che lo accompagnava.

«Lev», sorrise, «ho sentito che all’interno hanno bisogno di te».

Il giappo-russo strabuzzò gli occhi: «Per che cosa?».

«Tu _vai_ ».

Lev, un po’ capendo l’aria che tirava, anche se timoroso di scoprire in che cosa il capitano l’avesse di nuovo impicciato, lasciò il posto accanto a Kenma, ricasando.

Kuroo lo sentì esclamare – o imprecare – qualcosa all’interno e per tutta risposta sorrise sotto i baffi.

«Lo sfrutti proprio senza ritegno», commentò Kenma, osservandolo con i suoi occhi da gatto.

«Lascia stare, temprerà il suo spirito», ridacchiò Kuroo, di rimando. Si voltò verso il ragazzo più piccolo, trattenendo in bocca un discorso solenne e dagli accenni toccanti che probabilmente Kenma avrebbe trovato imbarazzante. Chissà come avrebbe reagito se gli avesse confessato che, sì, era quasi esclusivamente per fargli fare un’esperienza nuova che Kuroo aveva deciso di lanciarsi in quell’organizzazione mastodontica…

Probabilmente lo sapeva già.

Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo e il capitano ne fu assolutamente sicuro.

Dopo ciò si appoggiò leggermente al ragazzo dai capelli bicolore, estraendo il telefono.

Scorse nella galleria le foto e i video della giornata, ridendone con Kenma. Scelse i file più succosi e li caricò su Instagram: mi dispiace, ma non si erano detti che “ciò che accadeva in piscina sarebbe rimasto in piscina”. Immediatamente un certo _mrPerfect_ _~_ commentò negativamente tutte quelle dove compariva Kageyama e una certa _BigB00bZ_ scrisse sotto le foto di Tanaka una serie di “loool Ryuuuuuu” e “lmao” in stampato maiuscolo…

Con una nuova risata il capitano della Nekoma rivide scorrere tutti i ricordi della giornata, tra i tuffi, il problema del cibo, l’alcool spazzolato, la quasi lotta dei fattorini, gli invitati all’ultimo secondo; ognuno di questi imprevisti era stato però mitigato dalla voglia, più grande di ogni cosa, di divertirsi insieme, ed ora qualsiasi memoria era piacevole da rievocare perché ammorbidita e colorata da un’enorme quantità di risate. Non gli sembrava vero che la giornata fosse ormai giunta al termine, che quella festa nata quasi per costrizione si stesse chiudendo con anche un discreto successo. Alzò lo sguardo, facendolo spaziare sui ragazzi rimasti: Asahi – forte della sua astemia – stava riportando a casa due traballanti Tanaka e Nishinoya; Inuoka chiacchierava allegramente con Daichi e Sugawara; Yaku, da brava anima pia, stava cercando di convincere Yamamoto ad andarsene a casa a dormire; Bokuto, come al solito, stava facendo un casino incredibile attorno a Tendou ed Akaashi – come diavolo poteva avere ancora così tanta energia?; in un certo senso il giorno stava finendo più o meno così com’era iniziato, ma allo stesso tempo le cose erano profondamente diverse. Kuroo si rese conto di starsi lasciando influenzare da quella sua tipica poesia, ma non poteva farci nulla: ci trovava qualcosa di curiosamente importante e sorprendente, erano sempre gli stessi e allo stesso tempo no. Come poter chiamare quella meravigliosa alchimia se non _fortuna_? E ora che – incrociando le dita – era andato tutto bene, gli imprevisti avevano contribuito a loro modo a rendere indimenticabile quella festa – forse la prima di molte altre? Non era male come idea –, Kuroo si disse che, al diavolo chi gli avrebbe dato del sentimentale, _quello_ era il modo più gratificante di essere felice, sinceramente felice.

Rialzandosi insieme a Kenma, rientrando con i ragazzi in casa, ancora gocciolanti di acqua clorata, sorridenti per l’euforia e la stanchezza (e, siamo sinceri, anche un po’ per l’alcool), con un braccio di Bokuto attorno alle spalle, si disse che in realtà non era necessario che gli eventi facessero ridere per essere ricordati. Che si potevano trascorrere dei momenti sereni ed essere grati per quello, sentirsi pieni di positività senza dover per forza vivere delle avventure come in un manga –

«Che. Cosa. Avete. Fatto».

Kuroo fu il primo a trovare la forza di parlare.

A parte Tendou (e forse Bokuto), i ragazzi osservarono con shock come fosse stato ridotto il soggiorno del capitano della Nekoma. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse poderosamente vomitato in direzione della porta. Ovviamente non poteva essere veramente del reflusso gastrico (era impossibile che qualcuno avesse un getto così ampio e copioso), ma lo spettacolo fu comunque agghiacciante; la presenza, però, di stoviglie ammassate insieme ai pezzi di cibo e – ma santo cielo, ancora?! – di un tavolo divelto, senza contare quella mortificata delle tre matricole in un anno, suggerirono velocemente agli spettatori che cosa fosse successo.

«Hinata, Kageyama, diteci che non è come sembra», disse Daichi, con in volto quello che non si capì fosse più incredulità, rimprovero o semplice rassegnazione.

«Lev, prego, unisciti anche tu», sibilò Yaku. Differentemente che al capitano della Karasuno, il libero sembrava senza ombra di dubbio a tanto così dal saltare al collo al giappo-russo.

Insomma, la questione era che tra tutti e tre il panico di non sapere cosa fare aveva genialmente suggerito loro di infilare nello sgabuzzino attaccato alle scale i tavoli e le sedie da esterni piegati alla bell’è meglio. Anche se poi avevano avuto l’accortezza di non impilarci i piatti con le rimanenze della cena, questa saggia decisione era stata controbilanciata dalla stupidità di ignorare il fatto che lo sgabuzzino in questione sembrasse sul punto di esplodere. E quando questo inevitabilmente era accaduto, sedie e tavoli impazziti e brutalizzati riscossero la loro vendetta riversandosi su Hinata e tutti i piatti con il cibo che stava portando.

Daichi si portò una mano alla fronte. Akaashi aveva un’espressione così tirata e calma da far paura.

Kuroo sentiva il bisogno di un calmante.

Poi Hinata si buttò in ginocchio: «MI DISPIACE!», gridò: «Anche se mi sono allenato duramente ancora non riesco ad evitare gli ostacoli come quando schiaccio! Lasciate che ripulisca!».

Il proprietario di casa non si sentiva affatto sicuro di lasciare la risoluzione nelle sue mani ancora una volta, visti i risultati, ma non poté ribattere che subito anche Kageyama si inginocchiò, battendo addirittura la testa sul pavimento: «No, è stata colpa mia! Avrei dovuto immaginare che Hinata si sarebbe scontrato contro il muro, cioè, contro i tavoli, e non gli ho dato le direttive giuste! Fatemi rimediare! Prometto che migliorerò!».

Ora, di fronte a questa scena così seria, la compagnia non seppe se ridere o piangere.

Kuroo ripensò istintivamente al bellissimo momento che aveva vissuto giusto due minuti prima, quella beata pace interiore a bordo piscina insieme a Kenma, e si chiese seriamente quale misterioso karma imperversasse su di lui. Gli era parsa la conclusione perfetta della storia: un momento di serenità e pienezza, che assopisse con solennità le loro avventure – e invece no, troppo facile! A quanto pare chiudere il sipario sulle vicende della propria vita non era qualcosa che potesse scegliere autonomamente!

Sospirò, mentre, in sottofondo, sentì i ragazzi rimproverarsi e rimbrottarsi tra di loro. Aprì gli occhi e lanciò un’occhiata a Kenma e a Bokuto.

« _Sigh_ , ho capito», disse, alzando le mani in segno di resa: «Puliamo, non c’è altro da fare. E se ci metteremo troppo, restate pure a dormire. Ci organizzeremo tra letti e brandine», concluse con un sorrisetto.

Decisamente, no: non c’era alcun sipario, alcun sacro momento di riepilogo cascato dal cielo, ma solo una banda di idioti patentati e il loro assurdo modo di complicare anche le cose più semplici. Non era ancora finita!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTA STORIA È UN CONCENTRATO DI TRASH  
> Come al solito per ogni effetto collaterale girerò le lamentele a chi di dovere!


End file.
